


A Talent with you forever

by shuckyDarn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, LET THERE BE DIRKJAKE, M/M, This Is STUPID, WOW WHAT, What Was I Thinking?, carreer persuit, im so sorry, the only warning is daves potty mouth, this is as horrible as my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet John Egbert, your average 13-year old. He goes to school, just like any other kid. But he has an ability, a writing abilty he keeps denying, even though he himself knows it, in the back of his mind. Even his best friends know it. But how can unlock it? </p><p> </p><p>"Writing is easy. All you do is stare at a blank sheet of paper until drops of blood form on your forehead." </p><p>Gene Fowler</p><p>ON HAITUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely day

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I write this on my ipod, so that's why the format is weird.

"John! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!"  
"Coming, Dad!" I pulled over my hoodie, and dashed down the stairs.  
"Ahh! Bus is out! Bye dad! Love you!"  
"Love you too, John."  
I dashed out the door, rushing to the bus.  
I made it with little time to spare.  
"Whew!" I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, Egderp."  
My best friend, Dave Strider gave me a smirk. I sat down next to him,   
fixing my bookbag.  
"Hey Dave!"  
"Yo, John. Did you study for the L.A test?"  
"Not...really. L.A's my best subject!" I grinned.  
"Damn Egderp, how are you always so happy?"  
"I dunno."  
"I hate L.A."  
"Maybe because all you write is raps for your "poems."" a voice said.  
We turned around. "Jade!"  
The green-eyed girl smiled and sat down behind us. "I mean, Dave, you   
literally fail almost every poem assignment given to you. A poem about   
butterflies? You make it into a rap."  
"Damn you, Harley. One of these days, my rap-poems will be appreciated."  
"That'll be the day." I quipped.  
Dave frowned.  
Soon, we were at our friend Rose's house. She sat next to Jade, and   
smiled at me. "So, what's up?" she asked.  
"We were talking about how Dave fails almost all his poem assignments.   
And the L.A test today. Didn't you study, Dave?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna bomb it anyways."  
We all laughed.  
Soon, we were at Skaia High, a public school that's been top-rated for   
academic performance.  
"Anyway, the teacher hates me." Dave shrugged.  
"Who, Ms. Sanders? She's so nice!" I said.  
"Not to me. She hates me. Not my fault she can't ride the Strider   
tribe."  
"Did you do that just so it could rhyme?"  
"Yup."  
"You are such a dweeb."  
"So. What's the latest, Jade? You're always keeping up with that   
stuff." Jade informs us about people we should stay away from.  
"Typheus Fister. He got suspended for throwing a desk out the window."  
"Ooh." Dave winced.  
The bell rung, signaling us to go to our lockers.  
"I'm just saying Jade, I'm being creative with my raps."  
"Dave you dork."  
"Jade, why must you critisize my work or art?"  
"At least try on the test! You're already failing L.A! If you get a   
good grade, you could boost up your average to a B-!"  
"Okay, Jade, I'll try. But only cause if I bomb this, I'm dead with   
Bro."  
"Cool."  
We went to our lockers, and then went to L.A class.  
"I hope everyone studied for the test, but because of some issues, we   
have to postpone it untill tomorrow."  
The class cheered.  
"But today, we are going to write poems."  
Dave groaned.  
"They can be about anything or anyone. But they must be school   
appropriate. Yes, Dave?"  
"Cab I rap?"  
"Fine."  
"Yessss.."  
He puiled out a sheet of paper, and began to scribble on it.  
"I am giving you all ten minutes."  
I took out a sheet of paper, and thunk. I looked outside at the   
December snow. I thought about Jade's land of frost and frogs when we   
were playing suburb. I took a deep breath and passed a note to Jade   
saying:  
Mind if I use LOFAF in my poem?  
She said:  
Sure! Why not!  
I smiled to myself. I began my poem.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i got nothin'

"Alright everyone, time's up. Who would like to go first and read   
their poem?"  
"Ooh, can I go? Can I? Can I?" Dave asked exitedly.  
"Mr.Strider, you may go." Ms. Sanders sighed.  
"Okay, okay. Here goes...  
Today i'm gonna set you stright,  
My favorite number is number eight,  
Whether you study or not will decide your fate,  
I really like to stay up late,  
My cousin's name is Nate,  
That's all yo. STRIDER TRIBE!" Dave bowed as everyone clapped for him.  
Ms. Sanders sighed. "Dave, that was very creative, but you kept   
jumping around with topics. I liked how you made it rhyme though. She   
took his paper and wrote a grade on it.  
Dave went back to his seat and handed me his paper.  
It had B- on it.  
I wrote on a seperate sheet of paper and wrote:  
Not bad! I thought she would give you C-!  
He wrote:  
Fuck you. At least this'll boost my grade.  
I wrote:  
Sure, and Jade'll be satisfied.  
He wrote:  
Yeah. Now lets stop cause sanders is lookin this way.  
I crumpled up my piece of paper and shoved it into my hoodie pocket.  
"Mr. Egbert? Would you like to read next?"  
"Sure." I got up and began to read.  
"Snowy skys and white grounds,  
I see that frost is all around me.  
Frost-proof frogs are hopping about,  
I pick one up and gaze into its eyes.  
Uhhh.. I see around, and now I know.  
I am in a land of frost and frogs."  
Everyone clapped.  
"Very good, John! You stayed on topic," she glares at Dave, who says, "What? It was 'school appropriate."  
with the biggest air quotes ever, while Jade tries so hard not to laugh.  
Rose just shakes her head.  
"And," She continues, louder, "You used discriptive words as well. I could imagine myself in it. Well done, John.  
Class, this is an example of who you should strive to be like."   
AS everyone claps, I whisper, "But Mrs. Sanders, I'm not that good."  
She whispers back, "Yes you are, John. You just have to apply and unlock your ability."  
I sit down, her words bouncing around my head like balls bouncing around a room. What did she mean?  
I'm no good at writing. I stink.   
But as I'm in the linch line, half-listening to Dave and his ranting about how Ms. Sanders was being sarcastic when she said she liked  
his poem, I realize she just may be right. Even Dave has told me I write some "sick nasty stories", whatever that means.

But I need to trust my inner voice.  
I'm going to figure out how to be a writer.  
Even if it kills me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE ITLL GET MORE INTERISTING I SEWAR
> 
>  
> 
> ALso DIRKJAKE COMING STAY TUNED


	3. Back on track!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOand WERE BACK YALL ITS SO GREAT TO BE BACK WOOP

"Ahh, finally! Schools's out for the day!" Dave sat down in our usual seat. "And since the L.A test was postponed, I can study tonight! Yo, John! You wanna study with me over at my house?"  
I couldn't believe it! Dave had asked me to study with him!  
"Yeah, I just need to tell my dad. Can I borrow your phone?"  
"Sure."  
I texted my dad, saying,  
Dave wants me to study with him, okay with you?  
He replied,  
Sure. What time are you gonna be home?  
I said,  
Maybe eight, I dunno yet.  
He said,  
Don't be too long, okay? I've got a suprise for you once you get home.  
I said,  
Okay! Love you!  
He finally said,  
Love you too..  
"Here," I passed Dave his phone. "My dad's cool with it, but I can't stay too late."  
"Okay, cool." Dave kind of smiled.  
"See you guys!" I waved at Rose and Jade as Dave and I left the bus.  
"Bye, John! See you tomorrow!" Jade waved, along with Rose.  
Dave and I walked to his house in silence. It was only when Dave opened the garage door he yelled, "Bro!! I'm home with John! He's gonna study with me!"  
"Okay, little man!" Bro called from somewhere in the house.  
Dave went upstairs and opened a door.  
"Welcome to my domain." he smirked.  
I looked around. On a desk, there were dead things. On another desk, there was his computer and other stuff.  
"Okay, let's study." Dave pulled out his L.A textbook.  
"You remembered to bring it home? I'm suprised! Half the time you forget to."  
"Haha, yeah, I'm kinda forgetful sometimes."  
I sat next to him, opening my textbook as well.  
"Okay Dave, you know what a pronoun is, right?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Nane three."  
"He, she, they."  
"Good! Now, what's an adjective?"  
"Why are you asking me first grade questions?" Dave cocked his head.  
"Just a bit of review! Give me an adjective."  
"Huge, tiny, peppy, happy, etc..."  
I smiled. I could tell this was gonna be a good study session.  
~~~~~~~~  
"Just remember the helping verbs thing, and you'll ace tomorrow's test!" I closed my L.A book.  
"Thanks for studying with me, John. You need a ride home?" Dave smiled.  
"Nah, I can walk. It's a good thing I live only 5 houses down!" I gathered up my stuff. "See you tomorrow, Dave!"  
"See you John."  
I walked out the front door into the December cold. My snow boots crunched on the ground. I walked and walked untill I was home.  
"Hi dad! I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door.  
"Hey, John! Ready to see your suprise?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay, close your eyes and no peeking!"  
I walked up the stairs into my room and...  
"Ta-da!"  
I opened my eyes. In my room was a new computer and a new workdesk, because my old one was busted up.  
"D-Dad..." I was so happy, yet a bit worried.  
"You like it?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
"What about my old personal stuff? And pesterchum!"  
"I'm always prepared." he held a flash drive. "I move all your personal stuff into your flashdrive so you wouldn't lose anything."  
"Thank you so much!" I gave him a big hug.  
"No problem."  
I hopped on my new computer and stuck the flashdrive in. I moved all my personal stuff onto the computer and opened up pesterchum.  
Strangly, Dave was the only one online.  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TC] at 19:22  
EB: hey!  
TC: yo what up  
EB: guess what?  
TC: you learned how to fly?  
EB: pff, no!  
EB: my dad gave me a whole bunch of computer stuff!  
EB: well, he just gave me a new computer and a workdesk....  
EB: but still!  
TC: whoa cool  
EB: i know right?  
TC: john I need some advice  
EB: bout what?  
TC: jade  
I cocked my head.  
EB: ooooh  
EB: strider and harley sitting in a tree  
EB: k-i-s-s-i-n-g  
TC: shut up  
EB: first comes love...  
EB: than comes marriage...  
EB: than comes the baby in the baby carrage!  
TC: EGBERT  
EB: whoa  
EB: did i piss you off or something?  
TC: no  
TC: sorry i lost my cool there  
TC: i gotta go  
TC: jades pestering me

turntechgodhead [TC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:30

I opened up google chrome, and just YouTube surfed for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Around ten, dad went out to go to dinner with a client.  
"I'll be back at 11:30." he said, pulling on his coat. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"  
"Okay dad! Have fun!"  
My dad got to his car and drove away.  
I had the house all to myself.  
I rushed to my computer and prayed Dave was online. He was.  
ectobiologist [EB] started pestering turntechgodhead [TC] at 20:22  
EB: daaaaave!  
TC: whaaaaaaat  
EB: my dad left twenty seconds ago  
EB: wanna come over?  
TC: sure why not  
TC: be there in five  
turntechgodhead [TC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:23  
I figeted and waited. Why was I so nervous?  
"Helllllllpppp..!"  
I jumped up.  
"Egbert....! Help me in here!" Dave's voice echoed through the house.  
I went to the window I heard it from and pulled him in, sending him on top of me.  
"Thanks, Egderp." he brushed his hair free of leaves.  
"And why couldn't you walk in the front door like a normal person...?"  
"Cause it wouldn't be ironic." he grinned. I noticed Dave didn't have his shades on. Without them, his freckled face was exposed. He wore a broken record shirt that was way too big on him, and thigh length boxers.  
"So.. Whaddya wanna do, Egdump?" Dave asked.  
"I dunno... Maybe have some fun!"  
"Ya wanna just stay here and have fun? We can't go out."  
"That's cool too!"  
We blasted some of Dave's "ill beats" and I showed him my new computer.  
"Pretty cool, John."  
"Hey, Dave?"  
"Hmm?"  
"This is cool, huh? Being kids having fun.... Why don't we invite Jade? You can bond with her." I grinned.  
Dave blushed. "Sure.... Why not...."  
I grinned. "Let's call her!"  
~~~~


	4. Cue the Romantic Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two MOTHERFUCKIGN CHAPTERS IN a DAY I must be sick!!

Unfortuently, Jade was stuck in the house due to Bec.  
"Sorry," she had wrote on pesterchum.  
I heard the phone ring.  
It was dad.  
"John? Are you going to bed soon? I'll be home in five minutes."  
I looked at the time. 11:25 already?!  
"Yeah dad! Love you!"  
"Love you too."  
"Okay Dave, sneak through the back door. When my dad is inside, make a break for it."  
"Okay." Dave nodded.  
~~~~~~  
(Dave's POV)  
"Dave fucking Strider."  
I froze.  
"Where the heck have you been?! I was 5 seconds away from calling the cops!"  
"At a strip club."  
"Oh my god. Are you serious?!"  
"Of course." I rolled my eyes.  
"Argh. Dave, just because you're a teenager, DOES NOT mean you can just run off, willly nilly. For all I know, you probably could've gotten kidnapped."  
"Why do you suddenly care now?" I narrow my eyes behind my shades."  
"B-because!" he looks at me angrily, then scoffs, then stomps to his room and slams the door.  
"Ugh." I roll my eyes and go into my room.  
Feeling a bit tired, I slumped on my bed.

For some strange reason, I couldn't get John's smile and his happy, laughing face out of my mind... All I could do was replay everything he said.  
"Haha, cool, Dave!" he smiled, his buck teeth hanging out.  
"This is pretty fun, huh? Just being teenagers..." he was grinning, his cheeks slightly red.

He looked adorable......  
WAIT.

MOTHERFUCKING WAIT.

NO NO NO NOOO NOOOO!!!!!!!

I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!

What was I going to do???

DID I HAVE A CRUSH ON JOHN?!!!??!!!?!!!!??


	5. hey gUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> IM BACK BYOTHES

hi guys!!!!1   
im in finals season so.....   
be still.. im back! i will be posting chapters sometime this week or next week!  
next week is the last week of school for me, so ill be out by may 23, so i will have time for writing!  
thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
